Peace Treaties
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: The Long Lost Prince Harry has finally returned to claim his throne.  The Southern Kingdom, fearful of an approaching war, gathered a small group to attend Dumbledore's peace treaty signing at Hogwarts castle. Eventual boyXboy maybe Please READ!
1. Chapter 1: Fear of War

_Authors Note: Okay, so I'm trying something new, but I'm going to keep Draco, I know Draco Malfoy does not actually belong to me but to JK Rowling (Lucky Woman), but I am going to use him like a whore, as in often! Oh that was terrible. Anyway back to the point, I'm using Draco as my main character again, and likely, as with most of my Draco-fics, He will probably end up with Harry, although I might just throw everyone off my trail by partnering him with Ron, IDK. If you like this story please let me know, because I might do more, but if you read it and don't like it, don't be a meanie and leave three pages worth of Hating Review, it's just not nice! That being said Please Review, a little revision is completly okay, I just don't like it when people tell me they hate my story first thing and then continue to rant for three pages about every 'mistake' and error I made. I know I have some stuff I need to revise, but why write such a long review if you didn't even like the overall story? IDK why people can be so mean! Anyway, I've ranted long enough ENJOY:_

The great Harry Potter, Son of King James of Griffon and Queen Lily of the North, had taken back his throne. As the news spread far and wide, all the kingdoms rejoiced, all except the Southern Kingdom. The Southern Kingdom wanted to rejoice, but fear that the new king would commit to war was strong. It was well known that the King Lucius had signed a treaty with the old Lord, whom had stolen the throne by poisoning the old King and Queen. It sounded terrible, but from where the Southern Kingdom sat, there had been no hope since the young prince had disappeared the night his parents died. They wouldn't have done it but the old Lord had somehow discovered the Southern Kingdoms secret.

A sickness, much like the Plague had swept through the Kingdom, and before they could figure out some sort of cure or even realize what was happening, over three-fourths of their populace had died, most of those who died where young men, meaning the country was left with virtually no army and no workers, if the women hadn't bucked up and started tending the fields, they would have all starved. The few surviving royalties had been forced to drop their proper pretenses, even the great families learned to do an honest mans labor.

So when the news finally reached the Southern Kingdom, there was no rejoicing.

The whole Southern Kingdom held their breath in fear as the first month past, the few remaining young men, banded together to create what they called the Royal Force, since they were lead by Prince Draco Malfoy. The Royal Force kept up a patrol to keep on the lookout for troops, they devised a way to communicate so that in a matter of minutes those in the palace would know if they were invading and could flee into the underground passages.

When a messenger arrived, many feared the worse. The young man delivering the missive refused to hand it over to anyone other than one of the Royal Family, only relenting when Prince Draco Malfoy showed him his ring with his family crest. They were surprised but not relieved when they read the missive. Dumbledore, head of the Order, the mighty church that had monasteries in every Kingdome, had called for a meeting to discuss peace treaties and the missive stated that Royalties from all the other countries would be present. The locations of the meetings was 'conveniently' located at Hogwarts, one of the most renowned castles for it sat in the middle of the four major countries. The Castle sat on an impenetrable island just above the Southern Kingdome's Northern Border, so the only thing separating The Southern Kingdom and the likely accumulating troops, was the Valley of death.

As if that new was not grim enough, just a night before the missive arrive King Lucius had suffered a fall from his horse, he was still hanging on but he couldn't even stand much less travel. Queen Narcissa was still alive and well, but she had been one of the first to take ill, and her once remarkably beautiful face had been marked with scars from the festering boils that came with the sickness. In fact most of the Royal Family who had survived had been marked.

The few old enough to go to court were rounded up. Prince Draco Malfoy would represent the crown. Pansy Parkinson was the only of six siblings to survive the sickness, and was the only female Royal not marked. She would represent her father, the widower Duke Parkinson, the owner of the most land next to the Royal Family. Theodore Nott would be promoted to Commander of the Militia, due to the fact that he was the only surviving militia not marked and with a decent lineage to boot. Crabbe and Goyle were simple farmers, but they were strong brutes and faithfully loyal to Prince Draco, so they were deemed the new Knights, although Draco had to give them hours of practice before either could ride a horse properly. Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy's bosom buddy and his low born half brother, was given the title Royal Advisor, because other then Pansy, Blaise was the only one he trusted to give their honest opinion and thoughtful advice. Millicent was a wretched sight to look on but she was the perfect lady in waiting, making Pansy appear deceptively beautiful. Severus Snape, and old hermit, had agreed to take the position of the Southern Kingdome's Head Priest. Which made up their procession.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

Peace Treaties

Prince Draco Malfoy was conflicted. It had been a long time since he had gone to court, and although his situation was drastically different, he still couldn't help the excitement he felt. The Last time he had gone to court at Hogwarts, he had been barely eleven, and it had been magical.

Sure the last week or so of preparation had been hell, but he still felt a small sliver of hope that this time would be just as he remembered it. He had been forced to raid his father's closet and then he and his mother had fitted it all, hemming up the legs and sleeves. Draco was way too big for his old clothes and they didn't have the money to buy the fancy cloth necessary to keep up appearances at court.

Draco and Blaise had pulled out several of the old family carriages, which had been left to rot in an old leaking barn. They had been forced to take pieces from all of them to make two, fully up to standards carriages, they had then had to take some of the Palaces carpeting to upholster them, because the insides had been ruined.

They had gathered all of the lands horses, even some of the wild ones, and picked the most impressive. Two elder Clydesdales, who had only ever worked the fields were to drive the first carriage, they where extremely large, and when properly groomed their manes fell over to hide the white of their old unseeing eyes. Pansy would ride in the first carriage with her Lady in waiting. Two of the old Royal families Friesian Horses, whom where just barely old enough, would pull the secant carriage. Draco and Blaise would ride in the secant carriage. Theodore Nott would be riding a Thoroughbred, which was once well known for winning several races throughout all four Kingdoms, at the front of the procession. Crabbe and Goyle would be riding two Percheron horses that could hold double their weight without trouble.

Nott and Draco where the only two with any real experience with horses, and they needed someone to drive the carriages. So Adrian Pucey and Terence Higgs who were the only merchants in Southern Kingdom who refused to cheat the other Kingdoms out of their money, were asked to joined the procession as footmen. They still needed some men to 'guard' Pansy, so Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick who were mentors to Crabbe and Goyle, were given the roles.

Draco had Nott give everyone one-on-one lessons, where they learned the best ways for them to defend themselves and Draco taught them all the basics of how to ride a horse, so if things went bad someone could ride ahead and let the palace know.

Pansy was forced to take dresses from all of her sisters and alter them to fit, due to the press for women to never wear the same gown twice. Pansy had a few small accessories but they were not rich enough to impress, so she was force to borrow from Queen Narcissa. Draco was glad that other than his Family ring and the silver brackets of his father's he would not have to wear anything too flashy.

They raided the armory and had to wash it all to be sure the sickness had not stuck to it before they could decided what to bring and what would fit the 'servants'. It was a long process and again they had to miss and match much of the armor.

By the time they actually finished preparations and hit the road, they were all exhausted. Draco was glad was required to ride in the carriage as edict required because he was so tired that he might fall right off his horse. Blaise, who sat across from him, gave up trying to get comfortable on the seat, and sprawled out across the floor, while Draco nestled down into his Father's great fur coat, using it as a blanket and a cushion. Both boys were still slightly uncomfortable but where glad that at least the girls were riding in luxury, since they had spent extra time to be sure the first carriage was suitably comfortable for a daughter of a Duke.

Draco had at first tried to convince the others to let him ride his horse, a slightly wild black Stallion and in his opinion a prizewinning beauty, but he wasn't properly broken and only Draco could ride him. He had still thought maybe he could bring him, till Pansy had told him straight out that she would not stand for the devil coming and possibly hurting someone, because if anything went wrong it would be war.

_Authors Note: Adrian Pucey was on the Slytherin team and was a chaser, Terence Higgs was on the also on the team but he only played seeker till Draco took his place, Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole were the Slytherin beaters before Crabbe and Goyle! I don't really know much about these characters but I needed more characters to fill in the servants roles and I didn't want to just make up characters! _


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

Peace Treaties

After three days on the hot dusty road, they reached the edge of the forest that led to Hogwarts. The excitement of reaching the castle touched every one of them differently, all of them were glad to have the long journey end. When they finally arrived, the spent nearly an hour speaking with Dumbledore, before the man smiled, and with a twinkle in his eye he informed them that most of the Castle occupants where preparing for the ball to be thrown down in the great hall.

Draco smiled, and thanked the elder clergyman before leading Pansy down to the hall, and filling her in on his new plan of action. A few hours later they were just outside of a cracked side door, where they could hear and see the crowd gathered, and when the sun finally disappeared beneath the horizon and the candles lit the hall up, it made the whole place look ethereal.

Pansy frowned at the large crowd and asked, "Are you sure we should do this?"

Draco sighed and said, "It's the best way to get their attention, You know the only reason my parents never started a war was because no one could resist their charms."

Pansy's eyes went wide as the music started and Draco smiled wider and said, "Don't worry, you'll look amazing as long as your with me, although, if you do manage to snag a dance with a Northerner, they might be offended if you trod on their feet."

Pansy's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to curse him, but his hand on her back pushed her forward, and suddenly they were in the middle of a very large crowd.


	4. Chapter 4: The Magic of Dance

Peace Treaties

The whole of Hogwarts castle, minus the clergymen, was in the great hall. The music had been going for a while but no one seemed willing to brave the wide wooden dance floor, till the orchestra began to play a song only those who had been to court some eight years ago had ever heard. Suddenly through the crowd emerged two people, the woman with locks of burgundy and a dress in Southern Green and the man with hair so pale it was nearly devoid of color and eye to match the silver cuffs and shoes he wore. The music was a lilting and uplifting tone with an almost imperceptibly fast pace.

In moments most of the group was enthralled by the couple, many where clapping to the beat of the tiny bells on the woman's shoes. All the girls seemed to noticed, that although the female wasn't anything close to pretty, the man spinning her about made her look Beautiful, and their growing smiles seemed to shine brighter than even the large diamond on the girls neck.

Many whispered to one another, questioning who the couple was, and if they were truly citizens or merely fairies or other fanciful, magical creatures. When the Song finally came to an end and the two dancers bowed low to one another, the crowd erupted in applause, but fell silent when the man led the woman over to a side table. The woman smiled and said, "Thank you cousin, for the dance."

Many of the girls squealed, excited to hear that the couple was nothing of the sort, merely relative arriving together, and as the music started back up the man turned to the nearest girl, a pretty girl well known for her fiery trestles and slightly poor dancing ability and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Several men in the crowd with matching fiery trestles shouted complaints, but where quickly shushed by admiring women who wanted to see if the whole thing was an act or if the stranger could really make any girl look that good on the dance floor. As the white haired man whisked the red-head onto the dance floor, and one of the younger red headed males came to her to ask who the blaze had taken his sister, Pansy smiled and said, "I'll take that as you asking me to dance."

The crowd was once more enraptured, this time even more so as they watched two of their own numbers brought onto the dance floor. The two fiery red heads where known well, and although not terrible dancers, they had never been as majestic. The strangers each placed their hands on their partners waist, and before they could open their mouths to protest or gasp in surprised, they where swirled expertly around the dance floor.

The whole thing was awe-inspiring, and when the music ended, the two returned their partners to where they found them and took new ones. Everyone quickly clamored on, as the couple continued to trade partners between songs, never picking the same partner, never minding if the person was young or old, pretty or hideous. By the time the orchestra had announced they were taking a break, the couple had danced with over half the crowd, making each person appeared to be wonderful dancers. Even Neville, who was notorious for having two left feet look almost elegant and poised when he danced with the woman. Those who had their moment with the couple quickly told their friends that the dance had felt even more magical then it looked.

When the band finally took their break, the couple deposited their partners once again with small flourishing bows before returning to one another sides. The man smiled to the woman and asked, "Out of breath?"

The girl stuck up her nose, her disgusted snort and haughty, "Not all of us can dance the entire night without a break to catch their breath!"

And the spell was broken when the man gave a devilish smirk and said, "I told you to hold back on those sweets."

The girl swatted at him and gasped out, "Draco!"

The boy, Draco, raised an eyebrow and asked sarcastically, "Yes Pansy?"

Pansy smacked him in the shoulder and said, "Behave! We have an audience."

Draco glanced around, raising his eyebrow in a more suggestive manner he said, "an audience never stopped you before."

Pansy pursed her lips and turned to the crowd, who had been listening with interest and asked, "Where's a girl go to get a drink?"

Suddenly the men who were not committed to a woman and had had their chance to dance with the lovely lady, rushed to get her a drink. Pansy smiled, and it was then that one of the older more ragged red heads asked, "And who might you be?"

Before they could answer an elderly woman with the same flaming hair called out from the crowd, "Draco Malfoy! You've got you're mothers skills on the dance floor!"

Draco smirked and in a single stride was nexted to the elder woman, bowing over her offered hand and giving it a polite kiss before he rose and said, "Madam, I'll be sure to tell the Queen her old friend sends her regards. Tell me, is there any truth in the rumor that you're as fine a dance partner as my mother?"

Those in the crowd who knew the woman as Mother, had never quite seen her blush quite so much as to match their hair. The Madam brushed her hair back and smoothed out her dress like a much younger maiden and said, "Is that what your Father said?"

Draco smiled genuinely and said, "Mam, The way the King tells it, if you hadn't retired your dancing shoes, he would have never settled down."

The Madam covered her mouth and giggled like a young child, before saying, "Please, I insist you call me Molly."

Draco smiled as he once more took her hand and said, "Molly, dare I ask you call me Draco?"

Molly smiled and said, "I don't think it's proper, calling a Prince by his given name, even for an old married woman like me."

Pansy rested her chin on Draco's shoulder and said, "Would it be proper to refuse my dear cousin's request?"

Molly frowned at Pansy before smiling a little brighter and saying, "Alright, Draco it is, and you must be Mr. Parkinson's daughter"

Pansy curtsied and said, "Pansy Parkinson, the last of five daughters and the only one not yet happily married. Father sent me here with dear Draco, in hopes he would acquire me a proper Northern Husband, someone who could get me to retire my dancing shoes."

Molly smiled brighter and said, "I have Six Son's myself, all but two of them are looking for a young lass, perhaps I could introduce you."

Pansy smiled brighter and said, "I would be delighted."

With a wave of her arm, Molly had all the boys with red hair in the crowd form a line to her side. Molly smiled at her son's before saying in a voice meant for all in the crowd to hear, "This is Pansy Parkinson, Son of the Duke and future Duchess and her cousin the Noble Prince Draco Malfoy, heir to the Southern Kingdom's throne."


End file.
